


Missing him.

by Fear_of



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: I'm a human, M/M, NO DICKS, Relationship(s), first fanfic but not writing, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_of/pseuds/Fear_of
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly don't fucking know I suck at giving a bref description of a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing him.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 3 in the morning and I was all like "I should make an account and write." So that happened.

Luke shifted to the other side of his empty bed, "damn" he thought, "I miss him" he put his head in what was michaels pillow. He pulled the pillow to his body, it gave him comfort and made him feel like Michael was there with him, like he was holding him close. "I miss you" Luke sighed, he rolled over to the other side of the bed, no matter what way he laid he couldn't get comfortable, not with him gone. Where had Michael gone? Nobody in the band knew after the fight he just left. 

It was Lukes fault and now he had to fix it, he wanted him in his arms again, his warmth, his touch. Luke got into his car starting it in a hurry, he had some idea where to find him, and this time he's not going to fuck up this was his one and only chance to fix this. 

Luke pulled up to the beach entrance, he could see Michael sitting on a dune of sand drinking. Probably alcohol.

"Micheal, I'm sorry." 

"Luke?"

Micheals voice was that of a tipsy teenager who'd snuck into their dads booze cabinet.

"Micheal, I love you, I know how much I fucked up and I'm sorry. Everybody fucks up sometimes... Can you forgive me?"

Micheal stood up and grabbed Luke around the waist, their lips met and a perfect angle. Micheal and Luke slowly sat down their lips still pressed against one anothers.

"I love you" said Luke.

Micheals eyes locked to Lukes "I love you too."


End file.
